Event detection and management systems typically store conditions that, when satisfied, generate error messages within a network device. The error messages, such as an alert indicating a possible error, may be sent as a message to a remote location in another network. In many cases, the remote location in the other network is operated by a managed service provider. Network operators of the managed service provider commonly do not have adequate knowledge of processes within network devices because the managed service providers generally do not manufacture the network devices. Thus, network operators of the managed service providers may be alerted to errors, but the network devices may remain in failed states as network operators can not reconfigure the network devices to correct the errors.